swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Tiger'' ('リサ·タイガー'Risa· taigā) '-''' jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grze przybiera różnych nicków. 'Osobowość:' Lisa jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Może sprawiać wrażenie szalonej lub robić dziwne rzeczy, jednakże potrafi być poważna. Gdy się zdenerwuje, potrafi "wybuchnąć". Może również "strzelić focha" bądź zacząć obrażać innych. Potrafi być radosna. Dość szybko wpakowuje się w kłopoty. Lisie można zaufać,dotrzymuje tajemnic.Jej wadą jest to, że często zamyka w sobie i myśli, że zawsze da sobie radę sama. Wolałaby pracować sama. Odrzuca każdego, ale nie lubi tak o sobie mówić. 'Przeszłość:' thumb|left|290px|Mała LisaLisa urodziła się 7 marca w 2008 roku. Już na początku dziewczyna miała problemy ze znalezieniem przyjaciół, przez co zamknęła się w sobie. Jedyne co ją interesowało to Sora - jej klacz. Później zaczęła grać na pianinie.Kochała spędzać czas z Sorą, było jej obojętne co myśleli o niej inni. Jednak pewnego dnia poznała swoją przybraną siostre Alex' i jej przyjaciółki Natalię i Darię. Taiga szybko przywróciła Lisę do życia a ona wreszcie zrozumiała, że nie może być samotna, bo znalazła ludzi, których na prawdę pokochała. W wieku dziesięciu dziewczyna pojechała do Niemiec i zamieszkała razem z bratem Nilem i jego ukochaną Céline. Potem gdy poznała swojego Jake'a zamieszkała razem z nim. 'Hobby' 'Jazda Konna:' thumb|270px|Lisa, kiedy skończyła 6 lat, i jej kochana SoraJuż w wieku 6 lat zaczęła jeździć konno. Jej kochanym podopiecznym jest''' Sora''' - biała klacz o brązowych oczach. Pod prawym przednim kopytem posiada małą białą gwiazdę - znak mustanga. Lisa nadała jej imię "Sora", ponieważ jeżdżąc na niej czuła się tak, jakby galopowała po niebie. Hikaru bardzo kocha Sorę. Klacz żyje ze swoim stadem, Lisa chce aby była przy swojej rodzinie, ale co dzień ją odwiedza. Czasami klacz przybywa też na wybiegu. Jeśli Lisa jeździ na niej to bez siodła. 'Pianino:' thumb|left|236px|Lisa, kiedy miała 5 lat, gra na pianinieHikaru zaczęła grać na pianinie w wieku 5 lat. Lubi wymyślać melodie i do nich śpiewać. Czasami występowała na konkursach i wygrywała. Firma chciała z nią nagrać płytę, ale odmówiła, ponieważ nie chciała być gwiazdą. Wolała grać dla zabicia wolnego czasu. 'Kenjustu:' thumb|280px|Lisa trenuje KenjutsuKenjutsu zaczęła się uczyć przed SAO. Jako broń wybrała sobie katanę. Nauczyła się sztuki Kenjutsu w dojo swojego brata. Robi tego razem z swoją najlpeszą przyjacójką Shiną. 'Relacje:' ''' Alex thumb|left|280px|Lisa i AlexAlex jest dla Lisy jak siostra. Tiger jest szczęśliwa, że ma kogoś z kim może szczerze porozmawiać, lecz czasem obraża się na Alex. Tak samo jak Taiga, Lisa będzie zawsze obok by ją chronić. Dzięki spotkaniu z Alex, dziewczyna pierwszy raz poczuła ciepło kogoś, kogo na prawdę pokochała i to zmieniło jej życie. Świat Liss stał się bardziej kolorowy. Podziwia Alex dlatego, że jest zawsze śilna i nigdy nie płacze. Ciągle porównuje się do Taigi, ponieważ uważa, że ma ona lepsze życie i chce być taka sama, lecz Alex zawsze mówi jej, że ma przestać i musi nauczyć się żyć własnym życiem. Gdy jest smutna albo zdenerwowana, Alex potrafi ją rozbawić lecz nie zawsze jej się to udaje. Często mówi do niej "Alexy". Suguha thumb|280px Sugu i Liss poznali się w ALO. Od początku miały ze sobą dobry kontakt i szybko stały się nierozłączne. Uwielbiają razem denerwować Kirito. Po ukończeniu gry, Tiger była smutna, gdyż musiała rozstać się z przyjaciółką. Uważała, że każdy piękny czas ma swój koniec. Później pojechała do Japonii aby odwiedzić Suguhę, Asunę i Kirito. Była zachwycona, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Suguhę w realnym świecie, podobnie było z Asuną i Kirito. Kirito thumb|left|280pxTiger poznała Kirito w SAO i od tamtego momentu zdecydowała, że chce stać się tak samo śilna jak on. Zaprzyjaźnili się dopiero w Alfheim Online, gdy Salamandrowie zaatakowali ją i Leafę - Kirito uratował im życie. Chciała odwdzięczyć się Kirito, więc wraz z Leafą pomagały mu w uwolnieniu Asuny. Asuna thumb|280pxAsunę, podobnie jak Kirito, Liss poznała podczas Sword art online, lecz widziały się bardzo krótko. Asuna była zaskoczona, że avatar Tiger u wygląda podobnie do niej. Lisa lubiła sposób, w jaki Yuuki odnosiła się do innych graczy i chciała być w tym podobna do niej. Kiedy Asuna została uratowana z ALO, poznały się bliżej. '''Kyosuke thumb|left|300px Kyosuke i Lisa znają się z SAO. Założyli drużynę, od kiedy dowiedzieli się o uwięzieniu w grze. Na początku za sobą nie przepadali, lecz później polubili się. Kyosuke czuł, że Lisa jest dla niego bardzo ważna i przed wylogowaniem wyznał jej miłość w pocałunku. Po spotkaniu w realnym świecie chłopak poznał uczucia Lisy. Tiger nie kochała go tak, jak on ją. Od tamtego czasu stara się być dobrym przyjacielem, lecz nie przychodzi to łatwo. 'Shina' thumb|290pxLisa poznała Shinę podczas treningu w dojo brata. Od razu się zrozumieli i uważali się za przyjacójki. Shina opowiadała złotowłosej o swojej przyszłośći i jak bradzo cierpi. Jendak Tiger mogła ją przewróczyć do życia. 'Nya' thumb|left|270pxNyi Tiger poznała w WBO. Znali się od pierwszego dnia gdy zagrała w tą grę. Od razu stworzili drużyne wraz z Tarą i Kyrą. Jednak wszystko w grze zaczeła się zmieniać, a Bloody Fly zabiła Nyę poniważ nie chcała się jej słuchać. Teraz wiedzała że już nie mogła się z nią zobatrzyć na żywo. 'Jake' thumb|280pxLisi poznała swojego Jake'a dopiero w WBO. Od razu w pierwszym dniu jako adminka poznała jego avatara Kaname. Na początku go nie lubiła ponieważ ciągle ją denerwował. Jednak potem gdy on wraz z Alexy ją uratowali. Pocałowali się pierwszy raz w WBO kiedy walka się skonczyła. Potem stali się parą, a w prawdziwnym świecie Tiger i Jake zamieszkali razem. Dziewczyna kocha go po nad życie i chce być z nim na zawsze jednak czasami chłopak ją denerwuje. 'Sword Art Online' thumb|left|280px Lisa była jedna z uwiężonych graczy w SAO. Tak samo jak Asuna też ona dołączyła do gildy''' Rycerzy Krwi'. Na początku dziewczyna ukrywała się w cieniu innych graczy. Dopiero kiedy dowiedzała się o tym że graczy zostali zamknięci w grze poznała Kyosuke, stali się drużyną. Hikaru ukrwała to że należy to gildy. Dlatego ciągle była konfrontacja z liderem. Razem z Kyosuke poznała Asunę i Kirito. Było wielkie marzenie dzwiewczyny spotkanie Asuny i Kirito, ponieważ dla niej do wielkie mistrzowie. Lisa otfierała się co raz bardzej. Pomagała innym, które nie byli zbyt śilne i odważni pokonać bossy. Jej nick' Sena''' stał się znany. Była jedną z pierwszych które wróczyli do prawdziwego świata. Potem jak ułyszała o Alfheim Online, od razu się zalogowała. 'Alfheim Online' thumb|280px Kiedy ułyszała o grze Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała. Zmieniła nick na Lucy i wybrała rasę Sylpha, ponieważ kochała wiatr i żielony kolor, z czego też się strój Sylpha składa. Kochała też w nich że szybko się poruszali, nie tylko jak latają ale też biegani na żiemi lub ścianach. Jako Sylph szybko się przyzwyczaiła do gry. Po przybiciu do ALO poznała Leafę. Od razu się rozumieli i stali się nierozłączni. Stali się drużyną razem z Kirito, którego spotkali pózniej. Salamandri ich zaatakowali ale on im pomógł i tak razem ruszyli w drogę uratować Asunę. Było zbyt trudne dla Kirito, prybywać z 3 dziewczyn. Ale udało im się uratować. Jedynę co Lisa brakowało był Kyosuke. W SAO mieli na początku problemy ale potem mieli dobry stosunek. Była wielka zabawa dla dziewczyny spędzać z nim czas w grze, ale teraz żałuje że nie mogła mu powiedzieć prawdy. Na koncu ALO dziewczynie było bardzo smutne rostać z Leafą, nawet z Kirito. Spotkała ale na szczęcie swoją przybraną siostrę. 'Gun Gale Online' thumb|left|209pxKiedy usłyszała o amerykańskiej grze od razu zapragnęła w niej uczestniczyć. Zauważyła, że gra różnie się od większości w których uczestniczyła. GGO było dla niej nowym wyzwaniem dlatego z każdym dniem wyczekiwała jej bardziej. Kiedy tylko się zalogowała, przybrała nick "Airi" i ruszyła na podbój gry. 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online' thumb|233pxPo skoczeniu GGO Lisa '''została wciągnięta do gry '''IMFO '''przez swoją siostrę. Podobał jej się pomysł wirtualnej piłki nożnej. Wybrała galaktykę '''Senso i stworzyła postać o nicku "Beta". Dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach i fioletowych oczach, które mogą przywołać legendarną wojowniczkę Efreet. Dziewczynie spodobała się gra i szybko zaczęła zdobywać nowe umiejętności aby stworzyć silną drużynę i wziąć udział w mistrzostwach galaktyki. 'Fight Of Throne Online' thumb|left|300px FOTO '''przyciągnęło '''Lisy jak magnes, szczególnie dlatego, że uczestniczyli w grze jej przyjaciele. Gdy się zalogowała wybrała "Rycerza Stalowej Krwi" i przybrała nick "Erza" po czym pokochała Niaplandię. Czasami zostanie zwana Titania, może dlatego w krwi Erzy płynie żelazna krew. Zbroja Erzy jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów zakrywających klatkę piersiową. Na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących w około Erzy. 'Wild Beasts Online' thumb|280px Lisa lubi magiczne jak wilki lub wampiry. Wpadła na grę WBO i dlatego zacząła w nią grać. Wybrała nick wampira i stworzyła postać o nicku Yuki. Po jakimś czasie spedzając w grze stała sie nową adminką serweru Whiteblood. Jednak potem światy wilków i wampirów zaczeły się łaczyć. Bloody Fly, strażniczka Yuki, opanowała ciało brązowłosej i w pózniejszym czasie zaczeła się wojna. Zamkneła ją w śnie lecz dzięki swojej siostryczki i Kaname alisa Jake udało się uratować świat wampirów oraz wilków i pokonać Fly na zawsze. 'Silent Symphony Online' thumb|left|280px 'Transform Art Online' left thumb|286px|Albion 'Pirate Storm Online' thumb|268px 'Dragon Masters Online' thumb|left|280px 'Speed Racers Online' thumbDopiero dwa lata później zaczęła znowu gracz w gry VRMMORPG - Speed Racers Online. Przyciągneło ją szybko. Poznała swoją White Tiger, ale dalej miała wspomiena o Stormfly. Stworzyła postać o imieniu Tsubasa, dziewczyna o długich, niebieskich włosach i oczach. W walce nosi specjalną zbroje o nazwie Symphogear ale ogólnie nosi czarno-czerwonym mundurek szkolny. 'Cień Księżyca' thumb|left|288pxKiedy już ukonczyła SRO ponownie zagrała w SAO. Przybrała nową postać''' Flame Haze o nazwie '''Shana. To łowczynia o długich płonących włosach i czerwonych oczach. Zazwyczaj nosi czarny długi płaść jako broń uzywa płonącego miecza o nazwie Blazing Rose, którego może wyciągnąć z swojego ciała. Zmieniła gildę na Rycerzy Róz, która sama stowrzyła. 'Gwiazda Południa' thumbW GP Lisa jest Tiger, dziewczyna o pomoranczowych długich włosach i jasno brązowych oczach. Jej tryb walki jest ofensywa i użwya jako broń katane o nazwe Red Shadow. Jest w Klanie Tygrysa. 'Hunter Life Online' thumb|left|280pxW HLO postacią Lisy to Raynare. Dziewczyna to Dark Angel o długich czarnych włosach, fioletowych oczach i dużych czarnych skrzydłach. Posiada moce ciemnośći. 'Alfheim: Reactivation' thumb|280pxLisa nigdy nie ukonczyła Hunter Life Online poniważ jej się znudziło. Kiedy usłyszała że wyszła nowa wersja ALO od razu zapragneła w nią zagrać. Wybrała rasę Półelfa i nick Sia. Sia jest jedyna która ma zamiast skrydzeł elfa skrydzła anioła. Jako broń używa poteżnego magicznego miecza - Angel Storm. 'Mafia Zone Online' thumb|left|278pxW MZO postacią Lisy jest Kanade - dziewczyna o długich czerwonych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Jej strażnikiem w grze to Eragon - niebianski czerwony smok. Rodzina Kanade to Rodzina Dragonheart. W rodziny tej tylko są członki które posiadają serce smoka lub ich połączenie. Ogólny płomien Kanade to niebo leczy jej specjalnym płomieniem to Płomien Dragonheart (połaczenie łagodnego i dzikiego płomienia Nieba w formie Cambio(=Absolute Eragon Dragon Gear) oraz pozwala na pokrycie się smoczą zbroją). thumb|266px|Eragon 'Fantasy Life Online' thumb|left|270px Galeria 'Sword Art Online' *'Nick:' Sena *'Poziom: '''95 *'HP: 18.500 *'''Główne wyposażenie: ** Red Rose (jednoręczny długi miecz) *'Jednoręczny miecz' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Podwójne Ostrza '«Unikalna umiejętność» - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Rzucający miecz' - 967 *'Obrona' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Leczenie' - 944 *'Szukanie' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Śledzenie' - 963 *'Ukrywanie się' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Widzenie w nocy' - 908 *'Rozszerzony limit wagowy' - 949 *'Bieg' - 870 *'Łowienie' - 604 'Umiejętności Jednoręcznego Miecza:' *'Silent Rose' *'Rose Blade' *'Tiger Speed'thumb|270px|Podczas Rose Blade *'Falling Meteor' *'Red Hurricane' 'Alfheim Online' *'Nick: '''Lucy *'Poziom:' 93 *'MP: 800 *'''HP: 1000 *'Główne wyposażenie:' **Wind Walker (jednoręczny lekki miecz) 'Umiejętności: '''12 *'Statystyki wyposażenia:' *'Miecz lekki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Atak Dystansowy: '''950 *'Atak Z Bliska: '867 *'Obrona: '723 *'Leczenie: 944 *'Ukrywanie Się: '''856 *'Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Bieg: '''745 *'Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: '990 *'Szybkość: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *Śledzenia: 789 *'Uniki: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Akrobatyka: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Umiejętności Lekkiego Miecza: *'Storm Impact'thumb|270px|Podczas Storm Impact *'Whirling Lighting Sword' *'Sky Speed' *'Blast of the Wind' *'Wind Melody' 'Gun Gale Online' *'Nick: '''Airi *'Poziom: 100 *'VIT: '''4000 *'Główne wyposażenie: ** White Lotus 'Umiejętności: '''3 *'DEX: 950 *'STR: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'DEF: '900 'Unikalne Skille: *'Mistic White Shot' *'Melody of Harmony' *'Black Storm' *'Angel Speedthumb|278px|Podczas Mistic White Shot' *'Power of Darkness' 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online' *'Nick:' Beta *'Poziom:' 90 *'HP:' 90.500 *'Tępo:' 80.000 *'Obrona: '''50.000 *'Drybling:80.243 *'Technika:'57.489 *'''Blok: 85.904 *'Prędkość: '''67.970 *'Łapanie:' 74.853 *'Wytrzymałość:' 97.467 *'Celność:' 90.897 'Dodatkowe: *'''Atak: A *'Efektywność:' B *'Neutralność: '''B Skille: *'Shot Command''' (Lisa kopie mocno piłkę, po czym się rozdziela na dwie kule, które wznoszą się do nieba z różnych źródeł energii, odpowiednio czerwony i niebieski.skacze bardzo wysoko i robi podwójny rzut salto .Te 2 kule lecą z ogromna siłą i prędkością do bramki.) *'Armor Efreet '(dziewczyna przywołuje Efreet, łączy się z nią i wchodzi w posiadanie zbrojo-podobnego stroju po czym strzela do bramki z półobrotu). *'Omega Attack '(dziewczyna skacze razem z Efreet wysoko w górę i stworzy przezroczysty prisma obok piłki. Potem prosto w kierunku bramki lecz kiedy zostanie wystrzelona prisma obok piłki staje się tęczą.) *'Gun Command' (Efreet przyjmuje piłkę, po czym ją rozdziela na dwie połowy i wystrzela je z swoich 2 pistoletów, które trzyma w rękach. Po wystrzelaniu piłka znowu staje się cała, po czym jest w starożytnej mocy Efreet).thumb|300px|Pocdczas Efreets Armor (gif) 'Fight Of Throne Online' *'Nick:' Erza *'Poziom: '''99 *'Magia '- 500 *'Obrona '- 1000 *'Atak''' - 1000 *'Leczenie '- 500 *'Bieg '- 800 *'Wytrzymałość '- 1000 *'Uniki '- 1000 *'Szybkość '- 1000 *'Siła '- 1000 *'Ukrywanie się '- 950 *'Szukanie' - 500 *'Widzenie w nocy '- 600 *'Śledzenie '- 900 *'Walka wręcz' - 1000 Skille: *'Blumenblatt' (Erza potrafi przywołać ogromne ilości mieczy i wycelować nimi w przeciwnika) *'Okrąg Mieczy' (Erza przywołuje miecze, które krążą wokół jej postaci. Zazwyczaj mówi wtedy: "Tańczcie, moje ostrza". Miecze zaczynają coraz szybciej wirować, a później zdają się lecieć w stronę przeciwnika) *'Miecz Trójcy '(Erza wykonuje cięcia w stronę przeciwnika przypominające kształtem deltę) *'Miecz Pentagramu' (Erza tworzy z mieczy pentagram i atakuje przeciwnika) frame|left|Blumenblattframe|Okrąg Mieczy frame|Miecz Pentagramu frame|left|Miecz Trójcy 'Wild Beasts Online' *'Nick: '''Yuki *'Poziom:' 100thumb|Podczas Bloody Wings 'Skille: *Bloody Wings *Blade of Death *Deadly Soul *Warrior Strike *Speed of Bloody Fly '''Transform Art Online *'Nick: '''Arias/White Rose *'Klasa: Rycerz *'Broń: 'Dragon Blade *'''Strażnik: Smok, Albion 'Skille:' *Dragon Speedthumb|Podczas Warrior Soul *Albions Armor *White Blaster *Ring of Blue Fire *Warrior Soul 'Bakubattles Online' *'Nick: '''Rias *'Poziom: 100 *'''Klasa: Wojownik Domen 'Dragon Masters Online' *'Nick:' Tohka *'Poziom: '''100 *'Główne''' wyposażenie: **Black Strike *'Stormfly:' **'HP: '''5.000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Atak: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Obrona: '''600 **'Lot: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Prędkość: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Uniki': 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Speed Racers Online' *'Nick:' Tsubasa *'Poziom:' 97 *'Broń:' Tiger Blade *'Umiejętności podstawowe: '''9' ' **'Szybkość: 100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Akrobatyka: '''100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Celność: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Władanie bronią: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Ukrywanie się: '95 **'Widzenie w nocy: '''95 **Śledzenie: 75 **'Jeździectwo: '''78 **'Tropienie: '80 *'Umiejętności dodatkowe: '''4 ' **'Gotowanie: 56 **'Alchemia: '''60 **'Krawiectwo: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rzemiosło: '79 'Skille: *Tiger Speed *Symbol of Clawthumb|274px|Podczas Symbol of Claw *Blazing Strike *Wild Cat Storm *Special: Symphogear 'Cień Księżyca' *'Nick: '''Shana *'Poziom: 97 *'''Rasa: Flame Haze *'Broń:' Blazing Rose 'Skille:' *Symbol of Rose *Burning Blades of Wing *Ring of Firethumb|264px|Podczas Burning Rose *Burning Rose *Warrior Soul 'Silent Symphony Online' *'Nick: '''Kirika *'Poziom: ? '''Gwiazda Południa *'Nick: '''Tiger *'Poziom:' 85 *'Klan: Klan Tygrysa *'Podklasa: '''Ninja Wojownik *'Tryb walki: 'ofensywa **'Broń: 'Red Shadow 'Hunter Life Online *'Nick:' Raynare *'Poziom:' 84 *'Typ Łowcy: '''Pogromca *'Nen': Smok, typ Anioł; Dark Angel 'Skille: *Black Thunder *Black Strike *Dark Angel Soul *Wing Blade *Ring of Darkness '''Alfheim 2 *'Nick: '''Sia *'Poziom: 96 *'Rasa: '''Półelf *'Broń: Angel Storm 'Skille:' *Shining Heart *Angel Strikethumb|268px|Podczas Shining Heart *Light Speed *Power of Wings *Light Storm 'Mafia Zone Online' *'Nick: '''Kanade *'Poziom: 94 *'Płomien: '''Niebo/ Płomien Dragonheart *'Cambio Forma: 'Absolute Eragon Dragon Gear *'Pudełko: 'Niebianski Czerwony Smok Eragon *'Rodzina: 'Dragonheart 'Skille:thumb|266px|Podczas Eragons Dragon Gear *'Eragons Dragon Gear' *'Blaster of Dragonsflame' *'Speed of Dragonsheart' *'Burning Dragonsoul' *'Meteor Impact' 'Ciekawostki:' *Jej imię Lisa znaczy "Bóg przysiągł". *"Hikaru" nie jest jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem. *Jej siostra to Alex. *Jedna z jej przyjaciółek to Céline *Nilo Hikaru to jej brat. *W ARO jest jedyną która ma skrzydła anioła. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:Team Star Kategoria:FOTO Kategoria:GGO Kategoria:FMO Kategoria:IMFO Kategoria:Lisa Hikaru